


Rey Has Terrible Gaydar

by Rey1682 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gay Male Character, Girls Kissing, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Rey, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/Rey1682





	Rey Has Terrible Gaydar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jane Rizzoli Has Terrible Gaydar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/191059) by Eliana Panthera. 



Rey never realized just how bad her gaydar was. At least, not until she was pressed into the seat of a starfighter, Jessika Pava sitting on her lap as they made out. Jessika's lips were amazingly soft, and she was gentle in her kissing. She'd never had even a single inkling that Jessika was gay, though she didn't know the other woman all too well. This was their first time being together. She'd always kind of known that Finn and Poe were both gay, even before they announced that they were dating. Rey didn't mind having terrible gaydar, since it meant that she was able to have a heated make-out session with Jessika.


End file.
